When I'm with you
by thesavorofpan
Summary: Well this story is about when Reji and Elen reunite. To me I don't think they showed enough love between the two when there clearly was. Anywho it's another Lemon. Lot's of lemon. You've been warned.


When I'm with you

A lemon by Alexisisinneed

Azuma Reji was lying on the cold ground, but he wasn't focus on that. Instead his attention was on the crying figure kneeling over him. Elen, he had finally found her, after he thought she was dead by his own hands. She was shirtless because she wanted him to feel the scar's that was on her body. That told her that Reji was still alive and that meant she had a purpose in life. Without him, she was just a tool. A tool for killing with no past or future.

That's why she was crying and deep inside he knew that he didn't like it when she cried. She was leaning down on him crying in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and it was the only solace that she could get. It was like a barrier that protected her from what she called life. The life that was lived by a person called Ein. But she was Ein and she was Elen. They were like two sides of the same coin, but nevertheless they were both killers. But that didn't bother Reji one bit. Was it because he was a killer himself or something else?

Reji knew exactly why he loved Elen. It was everything about her. But most importantly the reason why he loved Elen so much was that they were both alone and they were murderers stuck in a cycle of killing which had no end. But yet Reji had found freedom and it was in the form of Elen.

"Reji…" Elen mouthed trying to get a hold of herself.

"Yes?" He answered as Elen raised her body enough for she could look into his eyes.

"I…I…" Elen struggled as she didn't know exactly what to say.

"You love me." He said more as a statement then a question.

"Y-yes." Was all Elen could mouth.

"I love you, too." Reji said smiling and she blushed a bit.

"But….I'm just a _tool_! I'm _nothing_!" Elen shouted at him beginning to cry again.

"That's not true! You have a past! You have feelings!" He shouted back.

"You're not nothing! You're my freedom! You're my love…" He continued as she just stared at him

"I _need_ you, Elen. Without you Elen, I feel so _lonely._" He whispered.

They stared into each other eyes for a moment. They both understand the revelation that went on between the starts. Two lonely killers met and now they weren't going to be lonely anymore.

Did she do it out of her free will? Or did something deep down drove her to do it. It really didn't matter because she did it. Her lips were touching his, her arms bent almost as if she was doing a push up. Her lips were there for a second then they left. Her face completely red, heavily breathing and arms shaking. She reached down and kissed him again. His surprise mouth was open so she slid in her nimble tongue.

Elen was dominating his mouth and he didn't know whether to be submissive or dominative. But all he could realize that Elen tasted like strawberries and he _loved_ it. The moment she broke for air and let a gasp and the gasp passed. Reji was there kissing her letting his feelings and the taste of her overwhelm him and conquer him. Elen was taking over the process as she moved to unbutton his pants. Her nimble fingers moved with skill as his zipper was pushed down.

She paused breaking the kiss again foreheads touching, eyes gazing into each other and their lips slowly moving back to each other. Liked they were drawn there because they belong there in a never ending embrace. But it was broken as Elen let out a gasp suddenly. Then was followed by a soft moan as Reji right hand began to play with her womanhood through her underwear. She clenched her fist, her elbow's almost painfully resting on his shoulders. Eyes closed, her face flushed as she let out a soft moan. Then suddenly she opened her eyes and in lustful haste kissed him roughly.

Oh, how she loved to kiss him! It almost felt like they were one. Continuing the kiss her tongue ran circles around his mouth making sure she felt ever last piece of his mouth. It had to be hers; all of it had to be hers! She wanted all of him! But her kiss, her lovely kiss was interrupted constantly be his teasing down low. As she kept on moaning softly, but she wanted the kiss! So she moaned into his mouth. Nothing was going to stop her from getting her kiss. He could conquer down below, but up here was her territory.

Then suddenly her legs was put together in between his as he started to pushed down her underwear, but she stopped him and she stood up.

"I'll do it, Reji." She told him taking off her skirt and underwear in one finale sweep.

She let them dropped to ground and Reji moved to a sitting position as she knelt down in front of his legs. She slowly pulled off his pants enjoying the gaze that Reji was giving her. It wasn't a normal gaze, but a lover's gaze. There something about a Lover's gaze. It's not like any other gaze. It speaks something though nothing is heard. But it is shouted from the heart and soul. It's say's "I love you other half.". Elen smiled as she threw his pant's aside.

Reji started to unbutton his shirt, but Elen was there in flash, her hand stopping his. He wanted to ask her what she was doing, but she silenced him with a kiss as her nimble fingers finished off his shirt. She let out a quite moan as she continued to kiss him. She wondered if she could distract him with her kisses for she could take off his boxers, but she knew that was a foolish idea. So she stepped back and gave him her own lover's gaze as she slowly pulled off his boxers.

Reji had sex before. He had sex with Claude and Cal before, but what did he feel about them? Claude was all for the passion and nothing more. She was just a doll for he could feel something that was left in the wake of Elen. But what about Cal? Did he love her, like she did? No, he didn't. He was in his own sorrow at the thought of knowing that he 'killed' Elen. She was just another doll that was left in the wake of Elen. Maybe if he had never met Elen, they could be the missing pieces in his heart, but that didn't happen. Elen was the missing piece in his heart, in his soul.

He loved Elen, more than anything in the world. So the only thing on his face was the Lover's gaze as she sat on his legs. One knee on each side as she gripped his manhood, he flinched at her cold hands. She was nervous he could tell. This was most likely her first time at least as far as she could remember. She wrapped her left arm around his neck for support as she sat on his lap guiding his manhood inside her. She flinched. Normally she didn't show pain, but being so caught up in her emotions. Her shields and barriers were gone. The flinched was followed by a loud gasp as it went fully insider her.

"You okay?" He asked running a hand through her hand.

"Mhm…" She said as his hand rand down his face.

She slowly started to move her hips. Up down and she could hear his soft moans. She kissed him and he lean back on the ground surprising her a bit, but it didn't really bother her. Her right hand went for his and their hands locked together. She squeezed it harder and harder as she increased the pace knowing that his body desired it faster. She had long ago broken the kiss. For someone who was so train in battle keeping her cool while his manhood was in her was beyond her skill. She was laying on him moving her hips, breathing heavily and letting out soft moans.

His left arm was around her keeping her close to him her perfection protection from the life that she had as Ein. She could hear his moans and heavy breathing in her ear and it was pleasing to know that she was pleasing him so much.

"D-do you like it?" She asked into his chest.

"Y-yeah…." He said through a moan.

"G-good…" She said through a moan of her own.

"Elen…." He said as he felt it coming.

"Go ahead…" She said as he released inside her.

She was laying on him both of them breathless.

"Reji…" She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"We can do this…anytime you want." She whispered looking into his eyes.

"As long as you're always with me." She said flashing her Lover's gaze.

"Elen." He said his tone serious.

"Yeah?" She asked noticing his serious tone.

"You don't need to do this for me to be with you. I will always be with you." Reji said flashing his own Lover's gaze.

"You promise?" She asked tear's welling up in her eyes.

"Cause _when I'm with you, I feel alive_." She told him crying.

"Don't worry, Elen." He said pulling her close.

"Cause _when I'm with you, I feel alive too_." He admitted wrapping her in a hug.

"So I promise that I will never leave you." He promised as she looked up at him.

"I love you, Reji."

"I love you too, Elen."

They kissed.

Fin.


End file.
